gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls
|season = 2 |number = 20 |image = S2e20 coming in 2016.png |code = 618G-221 |story = |written = Shion Takeuchi Mark Rizzo Jeff Rowe Josh Weinstein Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Emmy Cicierega Sabrina Cotugno Ben Holm Dana Terrace Luke Weber |directed = Stephen Sandoval |aired = February 15, 2016 (Disney XD) February 19, 2016 (Disney Channel) |ratings = |international = |previous = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality |finished}} " " is the 20th episode of the second season of Gravity Falls and the fortieth episode overall. It premiered February 15, 2016 at 7:00 P.M. on Disney XD and February 19, 2016 at 9:00 P.M. on Disney Channel. This is the third and final episode in the Weirdmageddon story arc, as well as the hour-long series finale. Official overview Ford discovers Bill Cipher's true motives, and then a final confrontation with Bill leads to the Pines family's ultimate fate and greatest sacrifice. Synopsis The episode starts where the previous one left off. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos barge into the Mystery Shack to be greeted by the remaining refugees of Gravity Falls, including Stanley Pines, Fiddleford McGucket, Pacifica Northwest, and other townsfolk and mysterious creatures of the town. Dipper and Mabel are happy to see Stan, and they hug him with Soos and Wendy. The twins question why everyone is hiding out in the Shack, but before they can get an answer, an Eye-Bat sweeps the outside of the Shack, forcing everyone to hide. Once the coast is clear, Stan shows Dipper and Mabel life in the Shack. The situation seems rather grim for the survivors; many of them are injured and food is becoming scarce. Stan shares his story to the twins. He was working outside when Weirdmageddon struck, and sought refuge in the Shack. He learned that the unicorn hair barrier that Ford set up around the Shack protected it from weirdness waves and all things related to Weirdmageddon. When McGucket showed up near the Shack with the refugees, Stan elected himself chief of Gravity Falls due to Tyler Cutebiker's absence and let them stay. His current plan is to hide out in the Shack until they run out of food, with eating the gnomes as a backup plan. Dipper angrily informs Stan that Ford has been captured by Bill and that they cannot just stay cooped up in the Shack. Stan grudgingly shrugs the issue off, believing that Ford has to get himself out of the mess he made. Stan insists everyone will be fine in the Shack, and thinks that the rest of the townspeople will be fine on their own. However, a news broadcast from Shandra Jimenez inside the Fearamid shows the throne made out of petrified townspeople to the survivors for the first time. The refugees are shocked to see their loved ones turned to stone. While the refugees are discouraged, Mabel and Dipper try and inspire them to fight back to save their friends, saying that Bill wants them to run and hide. Dipper says that Ford knows Bill’s secret weakness. If all of the refugees band together, they can rescue Ford, find Bill’s weakness, and save the town. The refugees are optimistic, but Stan objects on the grounds that the Shack is the only place safe from Bill and that there's no way to bring it to him.This gives McGucket an idea, but he says it will require everyone to work together. He puts on his goggles and begins to share a plan while Stan looks on uncomfortably. Inside the Fearamid, Ford is reverted from his gold state inside a private study and chained to the floor. Bill Cipher rises up from the ground playing a piano. He explains Ford is trapped inside a penthouse suite in the tip of the Fearamid. Ford deduces that Bill wants something from him. Bill explains that with his newfound powers, he can control all of space, matter, and time. He reveals that he used to live in the second dimension until he destroyed it, and is aiming to do the same to this one. The only problem is that he, along with the rest of his friends, can’t escape Gravity Falls. Ford thinks that this is due to a natural magnetism attracting weirdness to Gravity Falls, the event he’s studied for years, a force so strong that it forms a barrier that prevents that weirdness from going outside the town. He says there’s a way to break this barrier, but he’d never tell Bill. Bill tries to persuade Ford by telling offering him unlimited power in a world without restrictions or laws. Ford again refuses, calling Bill insane. Bill decides to find the equation needed to break the barrier in Ford’s mind. However, Ford reminds Bill he can’t unless he makes a deal with him. Bill decides to try and find Ford’s weakness and force him to make the deal, chaining him up further. Back in the Shack, McGucket reveals the blueprints for his newest robotic invention. While the twins and the other survivors are impressed, Stan remains pessimistic. In spite of the odds, all of the refugees band together to assemble McGucket's giant mech using various materials found inside the Shack and elsewhere in the surrounding area. Having made a flag for their resistance, the refugees sit outside around a bonfire. Mabel has knit special apocalypse sweaters for everyone, including a llama sweater for Pacifica which she begrudgingly wears. Mabel thinks that they might have a shot at defeating Bill. Dipper laments that the only birthday present he wants is to survive the summer. Soos assures Dipper that if they live, the entire town will throw Dipper and Mabel a birthday party. Dipper cheers up and wonders where Stan is. Stan is away from the crowd, ranting to Shmebulock about how the resistance’s plan is garbage and how no one’s listening to him. When Dipper and Mabel ask Stan what’s wrong, he shares his feelings about the plan. He doesn’t want to save Ford, as he’s still upset that Ford never thanked him for rescuing him. Stan doesn’t understand how Ford is the one who brought Weirdmageddon to being in the first place, but he’s still called the hero. Dipper says that Ford is a hero because he didn’t want to hide, but Stan retorts that if Ford hid, he would still be alive. Mabel breaks up the conflict, assuring everyone their plan will work. The next day, everyone gathers inside the Shack with McGucket hoping his invention works. Dipper pulls a lever inside the Shack, causing mechanisms to activate that turn the entire Mystery Shack into a gigantic mech. The mech walks past some other survivors on its way to the Fearamid, where it’s shown that in the throne room, Bill and his friends are torturing Ford by blasting him with lasers. Ford is in pain, but doesn’t give in. Before Bill can start torturing Ford again, a dinosaur head busts through the wall of the Fearamid, outraging Bill. Soos steps out onto a platform on the mech, dubbing it the Shack-tron. Bill finds it adorable the refugees are fighting back, and orders his henchmen to fight them. They increase their size and jump out of the Fearamid, ready to fight. Stan thinks the plan was a bad idea. Soos tells the henchmen to hand over Ford, or else they’ll fight. The henchmen immediately rush the Shack-tron to battle. Inside the Shack-tron, the refugees control various mechanisms that control different parts of the actual mech, using weapons to fight against the henchmen. Rumble McSkirmish and Wendy attack outside the Shack-tron, with Rumble attacking from afar and Wendy piloting a rogue Eyebat to turn the henchmen to stone. Stan desperately tries to find an exit. Xanthar rushes the Shack-tron, pushing it through several stone walls. Using all of their power, the refugees control the Shack-tron to throw Xanthar into the distant mountains, subduing the henchmen. Bill is upset as Ford congratulates Dipper and Mabel for their efforts. Bill realizes Ford cares about the twins, and wonders if torturing them will be more effective than torturing Ford. Ford is turned back into a gold statue as Bill flies over to the Shack-tron and crushes it with a giant fist. However, it remains intact thanks to the unicorn barrier. Bill becomes enraged and repeatedly punches the Shack-tron. The refugees use the dinosaur arm to tear out Bill’s eye and distract him. Realizing now is their chance to rescue Ford, a team composed of the twins, Stan, Soos, McGucket, Wendy, Pacifica, and Sheriff Blubs is ejected out of the Shack-tron, using parachutes to land inside the Fearamid. Everyone lands right next to the human throne. Mabel travels up to it using her grappling hook and finds Ford as a gold statue. Stan yells at her to take Ford and leave, but Dipper says they don’t know how to unfreeze him. Gideon Gleeful, trapped in a cage hanging from the ceiling, says he knows how to unfreeze everyone. He’s dressed up in a sailor costume and explains that Bill forced him to dance for all of eternity as punishment for betraying him. Gideon says that Tyler Cutebiker is the load-bearing statue in the human throne, and if he’s pulled out, the throne will fall apart. When Dipper does so, the throne breaks up and everyone is turned back to normal. In the chaos, Gideon’s cage is knocked to the ground and he’s freed. Wendy and Pacifica reunite with their families, and Blubs meets up with Deputy Durland. All the citizens are happy to be freed, and Ford is un-petrified as well. He meets McGucket for the first time since he left Ford. McGucket decides to forgive Ford, hugging it out. Stan gruffly greets Ford as well. Dipper and Mabel ask Ford what Bill’s weakness is. He puts on some gloves and asks for something to write with. The only he thing he gets is a blue spray can, but decides it will do. He begins spray-painting a circle on the floor and ends up creating the Bill Cipher Wheel, complete with its ten symbols. Ford explains that the Wheel is a prophecy. He found the Wheel in a cave many years ago. He recognized some of the symbols then, and recognizes all of them now. It was prophesied that the symbols would create a force that could defeat Bill and reverse his weirdness. Ford dismissed it as superstition at first, but realizes now it’s destiny. Ford tells Dipper to go to the pine tree and Mabel to go to the shooting star. Soos steps onto the question mark and Robbie walks onto the heart. Gideon goes to the pentagram, the sign for the Tent of Telepathy. Meanwhile, Bill is still fighting the Shack-tron. It manages to pin Bill to the ground, but Bill realizes its legs aren't inside the unicorn barrier. Bill utilizes this weak spot to flip the Shack-tron over, tear off a leg, and smash it into the Shack-tron, sending it flying. Back on the Fearamid, Ford tells everyone in the Wheel to hold hands. When Dipper wonders who the bag of ice represents, Ford explains that some of the symbols are metaphors. The ice is someone cool in the face of danger, causing Wendy to walk onto the symbol after encouragement from her friends. When Ford says the spectacles are someone scholarly, McGucket steps forward. Pacifica walks onto the llama, as her sweater matches it. Ford himself goes to the six-fingered hand. Everyone holds hands, creating a ring of energy that surrounds the Wheel and envelops the Fearamid with dark clouds. All the other citizens rush out of the room. Ford realizes there’s only one person left to join the Wheel: Stan. Ford yells at Stan to join the wheel, but he remains skeptical. Everyone gets upset at Stan, telling him to join. Stan tells everyone that he isn’t the enemy, and that Ford is for bringing Bill into Gravity Falls. Ford pleads to Stan one more time. Stan finally agrees, but only if Ford thanks him for spending 30 years bringing him back into this dimension. Ford thanks Stan, getting him to join the Wheel. However, after Ford corrects Stan on his grammar, Stan pushes Ford, breaking the link. The two begin to fight as Mabel and Dipper try to stop them. While they’re distracted, Bill looms above them, having beaten the Shack-tron and regenerated his eye. Bill laughs at the resistance, happy that everyone who could pose a threat to him is in one spot. He sends a wave of fire at them, burning the Wheel away. He also traps Stan and Ford, binding them with ropes. The resistance prepares to fight against Bill, saying they aren’t afraid of him. Saying they should be, Bill snaps his fingers and turns everyone but the Pines into posters showing their screaming faces. Bill then imprisons Dipper and Mabel in a triangular cell. Bill says he’ll spare the twins if Ford lets him into his mind, giving him one last opportunity. The twins yell at Ford not to do it, causing Bill to angrily fly up to them. Mabel quickly takes out her spray can and sprays Bill’s eye, distracting him again and freeing Stan and Ford. While Bill’s distracted, Dipper takes out his height-altering flashlight and enlarges the cell, making it so him and Mabel can walk through. Dipper yells at Stan and Ford to run, saying him and Mabel will take care of Bill. When Ford expresses disbelief, Dipper says to trust him. Him and Mabel goad Bill into chasing them down a long hallway. As Bill moves to follow them, Stan and Ford try to escape. However, Bill places them inside a larger cell like the one he put the twins in. Bill then changes into a monstrous red and yellow form and chases the kids throughout the Fearamid, threatening to disassemble their molecules. Mabel and Dipper use their grappling hook to escape up a chute, with Bill close behind. Stan feels guilty for the current situation, feeling he should’ve shook Ford’s hand and that he really is a screw-up. Ford tells Stan not be to so hard on himself, as he made the deal with Bill in the first place. He laments Stan and his’ relationship, wondering how Dipper and Mabel get along so well. Stan says they’re kids, so they’re still innocent. Ford decides to let Bill enter his mind, as even if the galaxy is destroyed, there’s a chance Bill will let Dipper and Mabel live. Ford says that if there wasn’t a metal plate in his head, Stan could erase Ford’s mind, killing Bill. Stan wonders what would happen if Bill went in his mind, but Ford says there’s nothing Bill wants in there. Ford remains adamant in his decision, as it’s all they have left. Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel run into a dead end. Mabel uses the flashlight to enlarge her hand, punching a hole through the wall and into the outside. Dipper moves to round up the refugees, but sees that Bill’s henchmen have done that first. While Dipper and Mabel watch, Bill sneaks up behind them and brings them back to Stan and Ford. Bill tells Ford his time’s up, preparing to kill one of the twins. Before Bill does so, Ford surrenders as Stan objects. Bill removes the cell and ties up Stan. Ford’s only condition to the deal is that Bill lets Dipper and Mabel go. Bill accepts as he shakes hands with Ford. Bill’s physical form turns to stone as his mental form goes inside Ford’s mind. Ford’s mind is a bleak white landscape with a single wooden door. When Bill opens it, he’s greeted with Stan playing paddleball inside the Mystery Shack. Stan reveals he and Ford swapped clothes and pretended to be each other so that Bill would enter the wrong mind. In the real world, Ford takes off Stan’s fez and takes out the memory erasing gun, setting it to completely erase Stan’s memory. In the mindscape, Bill tries to call the deal off as the door shuts and the room becomes enveloped in blue fire. Stan explains his mind’s going to be erased with Bill in it. Bill tries to escape and resorts to bargaining with Stan, but Stan doesn’t budge. Bill’s form heavily glitches out as he speaks backwards messages. Stan punches the weakened Bill into nonexistence as his mindscape becomes consumed by fire, happy he was good for something after all. In the real world, Ford finishes erasing Stan’s memory. Everyone is freed from the tapestries. Outside the Fearamid, Bill’s henchmen are sucked back into the portal, with the bricks of the Fearamid not far behind. The portal itself closes and explodes into a great shockwave, returning the entirety of Gravity Falls back to its own version of normal. The only thing that remains of Weirdmageddon is Bill’s petrified physical form. Stan regains consciousness in the forest as Dipper, Mabel, and Ford run to him. Unfortunately, Stan doesn’t remember who any of them are. As Mabel desparately attempts to jog Stan’s memory, Ford sadly explains that Stan sacrificed his memories to save everyone, and that he's their hero. Dipper and Mabel cry as Ford consoles Stan. The four begin to walk towards the now-ruined Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel try to remind Stan of the Mystery Shack and themselves, but Stan still doesn’t remember anyone. Dipper wonders if saving the world was worth it if Stan doesn’t remember his friends and family. Mabel tries to find something to bring Stan’s memory back and eventually stumbles across her scrapbook. Mabel sits down with Stan and begins sharing the stories and memories of her time at Gravity Falls with him. Dipper and Mabel try to frantically remind Stan of the summer, but Stan can’t remember it. As Waddles jumps onto Stan’s lap, Stan involuntarily calls Waddles by his real name, even though he shouldn’t remember it. Ford realizes the scrapbook is working as Stan also calls Soos by his name. Dipper and Mabel continue to show Stan more activities in the summer, showing him all of the things Stan did with them. Everyone begins to laugh, and even Stan joins in as he puts his arms around the twins. Life in Gravity Falls is back to normal. Shandra shares a news report, expressing happiness that Gravity Falls is back to normal after the events of Weirdmageddon. Some lingering Eye-Bats remain on Sprott’s farm, and zombies pop up in the cemetery as the Valentinos bury them back in their graves. Mayor Tyler gives a speech to the townsfolk to announce the “Never Mind All That” Act, created in response to Weirdmageddon. The act proposes that if anyone asks what happened to Gravity Falls in the past few days, the people must respond with “never mind all that” or risk being tased. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland go mad with power and, it seems, love. Shandra also reports that the Northwest family has gone broke. After Preston Northwest pledged allegiance to Bill and put his money in “weirdness bonds,” he had to sell the family mansion to preserve his family’s fortune. On the bright side, McGucket regained all of his memory and has made millions of dollars patenting his inventions. He decides to buy Northwest Manor with his newfound money. In addition, Stan has fully regained his memory and is throwing a party to celebrate Dipper and Mabel’s 13th birthday and last day in Gravity Falls. Shandra closes the broadcast with Bodacious T announcing a new sport called "death ball." At the Mystery Shack, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy Chiu, and Grenda finish singing Happy Birthday to Dipper and Mabel. The entire town has gathered to the Shack to celebrate as well. Mayor Tyler says it’s the least the town could do to thank the Pines for all they’ve done. Gideon says that thanks to the twins, he’ll no longer be evil and will open up his heart. It’s then shown that he tries to be a “normal” kid, but only succeeds in being bullied. Gideon then sics Ghost-Eyes and his other prison buddies on the bullies for revenge. Soos tells Dipper and Mabel to make a wish. Dipper says that on his first day at the town, Dipper would have wished for adventure, mystery, and friends, but he now realizes he has all of that already. Mabel’s wish would be to shrink everyone down and take them home, but decides on something more feasible: having everyone sign her scrapbook. Mabel swears to never forget anyone in Gravity Falls, and breaks the memory eraser to prove it. Mabel and Dipper then blow out the candles on their birthday cake. Wendy declares the twins to officially be technically teenagers, causing her and her friends to chant enthusiastically. Pacifica tells Dipper and Mabel to open the presents she gift-wrapped for them. They begin holding up their presents as Ford calls Stan away to talk to him privately. Ford says that he’s beginning to detect strange anomalies in the middle of the Arctic Ocean. He wants to investigate, but doesn’t want to do it alone. He personally asks Stan to come with him and give him a second chance, living the adventures they wished they had when they were younger. Stan agrees to the offer. When Ford wonders what to do with the Mystery Shack, Stan comes up with an idea and whispers it to Ford while Soos eavesdrops in horror. As Dipper and Mabel look at their presents, Stan prepares an announcement. He says that due to his oncoming adventures with Ford, he’ll be closing down the Mystery Shack for good. The town is shocked, and Soos runs on stage and speaks against Stan. He feels that the Mystery Shack is a place that fuels people’s dreams and imagination, and if it’s shut down, people’s dreams will be shut down with it. Stan says there isn’t anybody to run the Shack in his absence, but then realizes that Soos would be the perfect replacement. Stan gives Soos his fez, proclaiming that the Mystery Shack is under new management. Abuelita moves in almost immediately. A while later, Dipper and Mabel’s rooms are empty. The twins are at the bus stop with Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda. Mabel says it’s time to move on from Gravity Falls, wishing goodbye to Candy and Grenda. Mabel wishes goodbye to Stan as well, happy she’s wearing a goodbye sweater she made for him. Wendy wishes Dipper goodbye as well, telling him that he means a lot to her. She exchanges their hats so they each have something to remember each other by. Wendy also gives him a letter for him to read the next time he misses Gravity Falls. Finally, the last bus leaving Gravity Falls pulls up to the stop. Mabel realizes she’s said goodbye to everyone except Waddles. Mabel tearfully says that since her parents won’t let her bring him home, Waddles has to stay in Gravity Falls. Waddles attempts to follow Mabel, much to her anguish. Stan gets fed up and says that if he had to tolerate Waddles all summer, then Mabel and Dipper’s parents have to as well. He forces Waddles onto the bus and tells the driver that Waddles has to be able to ride. When the driver explains that no animals are allowed on the bus, Stan and Ford flash weapons at him, convincing him to let Waddles on. Dipper and Mabel hug Stan, saying they’ll miss him. The twins walk onto the bus, getting ready to head into the unknown. As the bus drives away, Dipper and Mabel wave at all their friends. They wave back and try to run after the bus, eventually stopping. Dipper and Mabel look out the window of the bus. Various creatures wave at the bus as it drives by. Dipper begins a voiceover much like the one he did in the very first episode, talking about the mysteries of Gravity Falls. He encourages those who are curious about the town to come visit it and find their own adventure. At some point in the future, McGucket officially moves in to Northwest Manor. Soos runs the Mystery Shack with Melody as his assistant. He wears Stan’s old costume and has made a new statue of him in his honor. Stan and Ford pilot a boat in the ocean, fighting a giant squid. The boat is revealed to be named the Stan O’ War II. Back in the present, Dipper opens the letter Wendy gave him. It reads “see you next summer,” with all of his and Mabel’s friends having signed it. Dipper smiles as the bus leaves Gravity Falls and the credits roll. The credits show different scenes of Dipper and Mabel’s adventures with their friends in Gravity Falls, ending with them arriving back in Piedmont, California. After the credits, Bill Cipher’s petrified form is shown in a real forest. Credits * Written by: ** Shion Takeuchi ** Mark Rizzo ** Josh Weinstein ** Jeff Rowe ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Stephen Sandoval * Storyboarded by: **Emmy Cicierega **Sabrina Cotugno **Ben Holm **Dana Terrace **Luke Weber * With the Voice Talents of **Jason Ritter as Dipper **Kristen Schaal as Mabel **Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos **Cecil Baldwin as Tad Strange **Brian Bloom as Rumble McSkirmish **Kurt Braunohler as Greg Valentino **Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Matt Chapman as Paci-Fire **Louis C.K. as The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity **Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan **Carl Faruolo as Grenda **Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland **Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest **Danielle Fishel as Pyronica **Will Forte as Cute Biker **Larry King as Wax Larry King **Kyle MacLachlan as Bus Driver **Andy Merrill as Teeth **T.J. Miller as Robbie **Alfred Molina as Multi-Bear **Kimberly Mooney as Janice Valentino **Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs **Stephen Root as Bud Gleeful **Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined **J.K. Simmons as Ford **Thurop Van Orman as Gideon **Kari Wahlgren as Shandra Jimenez **Niki Yang as Candy * Additional Voices **Matt Chapman - Abuelita, and Sev'ral Timez Band Members **Jackie Buscarino **Alex Hirsch - Bill Cipher, Old Man McGucket, Gnomes, Sev'ral Timez Band Members and Mayor Befufftlefumpter **Carl Faruolo - Bully **Kevin Michael Richardson - Chutzpar **Kari Wahlgren - Priscilla Northwest **Niki Yang **Dee Bradley Baker - Waddles and Sprott (uncredited) **John DiMaggio - Manly Dan (uncredited) * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations *Toby has aureus rashes. *Bill's dimension used to be two-dimensional before he "liberated" it. He now seeks to remake Gravity Falls' dimension as he sees fit. *Bill can haunt people's dreams as he pleases. However, a formal deal is required for him to enter a person's mind. *All of McGucket's previous inventions that he can remember were intended for evil. *Soos watches a lot of anime and is a fan of gun swords. **Old Man McGucket does not know what anime is until Soos shows him. *Paci-Fire has butchered millions on countless moons and has telepathic control over eyeball bats. *Bill's eye can regenerate if destroyed, but it takes a few minutes. *McGucket forgives Ford. *Each symbol on the Bill Cipher wheel corresponds to a character. **Most symbols correspond to a physical attribute or article of clothing: ***Dipper is the pine tree, à la his hat. ***Mabel is the shooting star, à la one of her sweaters. ***Robbie is the stitched heart, à la his hoodie. ***Gideon is the pentacle, à la the symbol on his cape and the Tent of Telepathy. ***Soos is the question mark, à la his shirt. ***Pacifica is the llama, à la the sweater she borrows from Mabel. ***Ford is the six-fingered hand, à la his polydactyly. ***Stan is the fish-like symbol, à la his fez. **The remaining symbols are metaphorical: ***Wendy is the ice, because she is cool in the face of danger. ***Old Man McGucket is the spectacles, because he is scholarly. *Robbie has had his hoodie since 7th grade. *Mabel has accidentally sprayed paint in her eyes on multiple occasions. *Stan and Ford can do perfect vocal impressions of each other. *Robbie's parents names are Greg and Janice. *It is implied that Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs may share a romantic relationship. However, this is never explicitly stated. Series continuity *In the beginning of the episode, McGucket is seen using the laptop seen in the first half of Season 2. *Dipper and Mabel mention the previous times they defeated Bill in "Dreamscaperers" and "Sock Opera." *Bill mentions destroying the Time Baby in "Weirdmageddon Part 1." *The Shack-tron is made up of various objects seen in previous episodes: **The Mystery Shack makes up the torso. **The Universe portal is located on the waist. **The Tyrannosaurus Rex encased in amber from "Land Before Swine" is the left forearm. **Manly Dan's logging truck is the right forearm. **The right leg of the Gideon-bot is the right leg. **Soos' pick-up truck is the left foot. **The Mystery Shack's totem pole is a shoulder-mounted cannon. **The head and neck of the Gobblewonker robot are the tail. *Ford's rescue team also makes use of several items from earlier episodes: **Many of Mabel's sweaters seen throughout the series. **Mabel's grappling hook first seen in "Tourist Trapped." **The crystal flashlight from "Little Dipper." **The memory gun from "Society of the Blind Eye." *The Bill Cipher wheel shown throughout the series is revealed to be a mystical human energy circuit that can generate a force strong enough to defeat Bill. *Ford mentions the metal plate in his head for the second time, the first being "The Last Mabelcorn." *Bill's line "Eenie-meenie-minee...You!" is the same line he used just before he took possession of Dipper's body in "Sock Opera", and the same line Stan used when deciding who would hang the signs in the "spooky part of the forest" in "Tourist Trapped" *Dipper, Mabel, Ford, and Soos reference the events of "Tourist Trapped," "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," "Summerween," and "Land Before Swine" while trying to revive Stan's memory. *Wendy references "The Inconveniencing" when she declares Dipper and Mabel "technically teenagers." *Blubs and Durland fire the antique cannon from "The Stanchurian Candidate." *Pacifica gets Mabel a mini-golf club and Dipper a Ghost Harassers DVD, referencing her respective encounters with them in "The Golf War" and "Northwest Mansion Mystery." *Stan and Ford realize their childhood dream of sailing around the world, as mentioned in "A Tale of Two Stans." *Stan presents Soos with his fez, fulfilling Soos' aspirations mentioned in "Little Dipper." *Papers from Dipper's mystery board from the first part of Season 2 appear in the trash can alongside chewed up pens and his love note to Wendy from "Into the Bunker." *Mabel calls Candy and Grenda her "people" like she did in "Double Dipper." *Stan and Ford threaten the bus driver with their brass knuckles and ray gun from "Scary-oke" and "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," respectively. *The series ends with narration from Dipper, much like it began in "Tourist Trapped." *Stan and Ford sail to the Arctic on the Stan o' War II. The boat is named after the vessel they restored as children in "A Tale of Two Stans." *Dipper clones #3 and #4 have survived in the forest since "Double Dipper" by wearing rain coats. *The names of several of Mabel's love interests throughout the series can be seen carved in a tree, including Norman and Gabe. *Grenda is still dating Marius von Fundshauser after "Northwest Mansion Mystery," and goes to visit him like she had intended in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future." Trivia *This episode uses a different version of the Weirdmageddon theme song, by using the 1st version of the intro, and with 8 Ball, Teeth, Keyhole and Hectorgon being replaced with Dipper, Mabel and Stan. *The backwards message at the end of the theme song says, "GOODBYE GRAVITY FALLS." *This episode is the only episode to have flashed two end card pages; one approximately halfway through and one at the end of the episode. This is because it is a special hour-long episode, taking up the length of two episodes and there were two end cards left in the completed image. *After the credits, a split second image of a Bill statue buried in the ground is shown, through a "Blair Witch" style camera filter. *Right after Ford comes back to life, Bill is heard singing Ross Parker and Hugie Charles song "We'll Meet Again." *Although the subtitles translate the French Lilliputtian's speech, "Je ne sais quoi sacrebleu au revoir!" ''as "I don't believe that was French," a more accurate translation would be "I don't know what dangit goodbye!" *When Old Man Mcgucket brings Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and Wendy into a huddle and then it transitions to a scene where Stan is protesting the plan, Wendy can clearly be seen in the crowd behind him. Cryptograms * There is a code on the bus seat Dipper sits on that reads '"ZMFUIGV PSHP IGK AGTAYAG TRMNE VVGSQW KLE JOJXU GIMWZ."' Once decoded using the Vigenère keyphrase "'HIDDEN DEEP WITHIN THE WOODS A BURIED TREASURE WAITS," it reads "'''SECRETS LOST AND STATUES FOUND BEYOND THE RUSTY GATES." * The cryptogram in the episode's end credits reads, "GLCOPRP GOOGWMJ FXZWG." Once decoded with the Vigenère keyword "AXOLOTL," it reads "GOODBYE GRAVITY FALLS." This could be a reference to the code in the first episode, which decoded to "WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." ** The keyword "AXOLOTL" can be heard during Bill Cipher's death. He says it backwards, along with a secret message: "MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN. I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN." *** This is possibly in reference to Alex Hirsch's Reddit Ask Me Anything, where any spoiler questions were replied to with a picture of an Axolotl * The cryptogram in the first end credits page, located halfway through the episode, reads "4-19-10 5-25-11-22-9-12-5 8-12-23-21-19-20 23-6-9-3-10-20 23 1-16-19-19-12. 16-23-10-20 15-10 16-23-10-20 4-16-19-25'12-12 22-9-10-20 4-16-19 5-19-23-12. 22-3-4 22-6-19-23-13 4-16-19 21-16-23-15-10, 23-10-20 8-23-25 4-16-19 21-9-5-4. 4-16-19 8-6-9-8-16-19-21-25 1-15-12-12 23-12-12 22-19 12-9-5-4." Once decoded using the combined cipher it reads, "[[Bill Cipher Wheel|'TEN SYMBOLS PLACED AROUND A WHEEL']]. HAND IN HAND THEY'LL BOND THE SEAL. BUT BREAK THE CHAIN, AND PAY THE COST. THE PROPHECY WILL ALL BE LOST." * The cryptogram in the second end credits page, located at the end of the episode, reads "18-23-20-19-20 8-15-21-4-3-6-19-5 22-12-19-23-21-16-19-20 22-25 5-3-10. 4-16-19 4-23-12-19'5 4-9-12-20, 4-16-19 5-3-11-11-19-6'5 20-9-10-19. 15-10 11-19-11-9-6-15-19-5 4-16-19 8-15-10-19-5 5-4-15-12-12 8-12-23-25. 9-10 23 5-3-10-10-25 5-3-11-11-19-6'5 20-23-25." Once decoded using the combined cipher it reads, "FADED PICTURES BLEACHED BY SUN. THE TALE’S TOLD, THE SUMMER’S DONE. IN MEMORIES THE PINES STILL PLAY. ON A SUNNY SUMMER’S DAY." de:Weirdmageddon III ru:Странногеддон Часть 3: Вернём Гравити Фолз Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes